Pinball games generally include an inclined playfield housed within a game cabinet and supporting a rolling ball (i.e., pinball). A plurality of play features are arranged on the playfield. A game player uses a pair of mechanical flippers mounted at one end of the playfield to propel the rolling ball at the various play features on the playfield to score points and control the play of the game. The success of a manufacturer's line of pinball games depends, in part, on its ability to attract players to its games with new and exciting play features. The present invention provides such a new and exciting play feature.